


All's Fair in Love and War

by Lambycupcake2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura's Alive, Capture the Flag, Developing Friendships, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I have no idea what I'm doing, Iverson just wants some fucking peace, My First Work in This Fandom, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Shooting Guns, Teamwork, adam is trying to avoid his ex, because why not, correct grammer is killing me, dramatic sacrafices, is that to much to ask, kind of, my Oc's are the main character, pop culture references, shiro is trying his best, the reason why nerf guns are banned from the garrison, the students have literally no idea what's going on, the teachers are in desperate need of a vacation, this dialogue is gonna be sarcastic as fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 12:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18521689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambycupcake2/pseuds/Lambycupcake2
Summary: (Summary Inside)





	All's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> (To heal my soul and whatever's left of my emotions after season 8)
> 
> "Remember everyone - if you manage to get any other student hit, you get 10 points. If you manage to hit a teacher without getting caught you get 20 points - "
> 
> "If you, somehow, manage to hit an MFE pilot, you get 40 points."
> 
> "And if your looking for a challenge, or if your more stupid than anyone gives you credit for, the Paladins of Voltron are 60 points." 
> 
> "Oh!" Adele added on quickly,"and a weapons upgrade if you hit Iverson!"
> 
> Jake sighed,"I really don't see the point in this."
> 
> "Don't make me raise your hit points from 10 to 30, Armani."
> 
> "I'm actually hurt that it wasn't that higher than 10 in the first place."
> 
>  
> 
> After an incident involving a nerf gun and spilt milkshakes, four Garrison students convince themselves that a nerf gun battle in the middle of an invasion is the most reasonable thing to do in this situation....yes.
> 
> But what happens when things escalate?  
> Will things go too far?  
> Will the other students get involved?  
> Will the paladins?  
> Will they finally figure out who keeps stealing Iverson's lunch?  
> And what's this talk about a prize?
> 
> They don't know, but lets just say that the letters sent to their parents will be a bit more interesting this year, and it's not about the invasion.
> 
> {All rights go to DreamWorks}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning.

* * *

 It was a beautiful day at the Garrison.

The shy was blue, the sun was shining and best of all,  _i_ _t was peaceful_.

Most cadets were in the corridors having civil conversations, doing homework set by their teachers earlier that week or just enjoying the calming atmosphere. If not they were in there dorms sleeping the day away. Because it was the weekend, there were no classes. So the teachers were enjoying the fact that they didn't have to deal with said students until the following Monday.

Even so, they all thought it was odd that not one accident had happened that week. Normally someone (either a student or a teacher) caused some kind of ruckus that would send Iverson on a rampage. But no, that week had been good...

...Too good.

It hadn't been this peaceful, since the day that three students had run away and the very same day that a giant blue robotic cat was spotted flying in the desert. That was a few years ago, so this was a surprise for most people.

Most of which were on edge, either at the prospect of having to clean up someone else's mess or that some assholes would come and ruin their perfect week by letting them suffer through another one of Iverson's speeches about properly disciplining their students.

Ugh.

While a small few just didn't give a shit and decided not to let any possible threat ruin the peace that they've blessed with.

One of these few was a flight instructor by the name of Adam White. **_{A/N - It sounds bad I know, but it was the only last name I could think of that started with 'W' and was good}_**

He was currently drinking some ~~highly caffeinated~~ coffee in the canteen, while reading an old copy of a book his grandmother gave him, 'the Fault in Our Stars' by John Green. While he would normally do this in the teachers lounge, he really didn't want have to initiate human interaction with his fellow faculty members. ("No Kelly, I do not want to know about your sisters cat, if you wanted it to like you, you wouldn't have named it Mr Foo Foo.")

Since lunch wasn't for another two hours, the only people that were in the canteen were Adam and a group of three students hovering over what he thought was either homework or a bomb. Either way he was glad that they're building teamwork.

* * *

**{Random info thingy}**

Now it may sound like he's being a bad teacher by ignoring the fact these kids could possibly detonate the entire building and leave nothing but a gigantic mushroom cloud, but he's doing it to spite his stupid dead ex-fiancé, Takashi Shirogane, who decided to focus on the positives of him going to space, completely ignoring his condition and the fact that he might not come back.

So to forever mock him in the afterlife, Adam decided to do lots of reckless, stupid things that may or may not bite him in the butt later.

So yeah, _fuck you Takashi._

**{End of random info thingy}**

* * *

 Adam took a long sip of his coffee. It was hot, black and bitter, just like his soul would be if he still had one. It was mostly quiet due to the canteen being partially empty and he was more than glad to have some private time.

As he looked out the window, he sighed, perfectly content, could this day get any better? -

_Bang! Crash! Slosh! (screams)_

\- or worse.

_"What the-"_

_"Armani! What the hell is wrong with you??!!"_

_"Why would you do that??!!!"_

"Oh dear God." Adam cursed, he'd jinxed it. Again.

 _"JUST ONE DAY! Why can't we go one_ freaking _day?"_

He had no idea which kid said that last sentence, but had to agree with them. They couldn't have waited another 24 hours to ruin his day, really. It was times like these were he wondered if it was really worth getting up in the morning.

Adam looked to were the shouting was coming from and surveyed the damage. He had to admit it actually wasn't that bad. Considering the other disasters that he'd seen from previous weeks, it could have been a lot worse. Heck, Iverson could have been here, to witness this.

Almost as if he had sensed chaos or had been summoned by Adam's mere mention of his name in his inner thoughts, Iverson walked into the canteen, presumably wanting to get a snack before going to patrol the halls. He went stock still as he took in the scene in front of him with wide eyes. It was obvious that he was not believing what he was seeing.

"What in tarnation?" Iverson said in almost disbelief. It was then that he zeroed in on the three students responsible.

"JACOBS, PHILIPS, ARMANI!!! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!!!!!"

Adam closed his book and sighed, well it was nice while it lasted. He set the book on the table and reached into his satchel that was hanging on the back of his chair, he pulled out a small tub of aspirin and a small bottle of tequila. He'd be needing both for what was about to happen.

Do you want to know the saddest part about this. He never even got to the second chapter, shame.

* * *

_Hey everyone, i would like to say thank you giving this book a chance and i would also like to apologise in advance for the bad grammer that's definitely coming your way while reading this book._

_This is my way of coping for the travesty that was the last season of Voltron, because I was really late coming into the fandom and i only really started the watching like a few weeks before season 7 came out and i only got to season 3 before season 8 came out, and the fandom started losing it's shit over it. So after a long time of scrolling through Tumblr, I found out that Voltron had ended on a dissatisfying ending **{which I will not mention for specific reason.Sob}** and I cried . _

_Then months later it occurred to me, what stupid shit where the Garrison Cadets getting up to, because_ someone _had to pick up where the Garrison trio left off.  So after a lot of brainstorming this story came to my mind, and now I'm doing it.(confetti)_

Expect more to come. BYE. <3


End file.
